Itadakimasu
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Who knew that a bentou box could bring friends so much closer? Slight AyumuHiyono.


**Itadakimasu  
**_By: Riyuji_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spiral _– Suiri no Kizuna_. I am just borrowing Ayumu and Hiyono… but I'd really like to snag a taste of Ayumu's cooking. Gah! Stop dreaming!

**Author's Notes**: Eh… I was hungry? XD My first Spiral fic.

* * *

"Wai!" 

Hiyono clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling at the sight of Narumi Ayumu's bentou. Light shone down from the heavens and the sounds of "Alleluia" played in the background as the owner slowly opened the said bentou box.

The girl was ready to pounce onto the table, slide over with ease, grab the bentou, and devour it by the end of the lunch break, making sure to savor every taste, every bite.

She was a fool to think that was even possible to begin with. She did everything she had laid out in her head but Ayumu was still one step ahead of her.

Face met floor as she slid off the table, empty-handed.

Hiyono got back on her feet, cheeks puffed out and eyebrows furrowed. "Mou, Narumi-san!" That's when she decided to add a touch of drama into the conversation. "Why must you deprive me from your delicious home-cooked meal? Are you leaving me to starve to my death?"

Ayumu ignored the girl's whining and reached for a packed piece of rice at the side of his bentou.

"Narumi-san! Are you even listening?"

The boy just placed another ball of rice into his mouth.

"Narumi-san!" Hiyono was losing her temper, and was considering whether she should let out the heavy artillery.

"HIYONO PUNCH!"

All right. She considered it was needed.

The attack seemed to move in slow motion. Slow enough to see Ayumu clip her fist between his chopsticks, thus stopping her attack. How he was maintaining that grip was beyond even himself. It was probably because he wasn't in the mood for anything like that at the moment.

Hiyono withdrew, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"HIYONO PUNCH DOUBLE!" Both puppet-covered fists began their simultaneous assault on the defenseless boy.

At the second round of "_kuma, kuma, usagi_," the bentou lid connected with the girl's face.

"Narumi-san!" she squealed. "I can't believe that you're really allowing me to starve! Don't you have a heart, Narumi-san?"

Ayumu just looked up at his companion and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine!" Hiyono placed her hands on her hips, walking to the lone computer in the room.

Ayumu's eyes followed her until she sat back down on the computer table. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Finally." It seemed like he could finally take time and eat instead of worrying about the welfare of his bentou, or rather, the bentou's contents.

His chopsticks reached for a bit of curry but hit the edge of his bentou instead. He was scared to look down at that point.

His gut has proven him correct again. The bentou was empty.

The upperclassman behind him was chewing happily as she typed on the newsroom's keyboard. "Wai! Narumi-san's cooking is always the best!" She began licking her lips trying to savor the remaining flavoring of _her_ lunch

"Mind telling me how you did that again?"

Hiyono facefaulted, a sweatdrop beginning to form at the back of her head. She turned to face her companion, laughing sheepishly in pure guilt.

The expression on her face soon turned serious, her hands balled into fists and pressed hard against her skirt. She looked down making sure that she avoided eye contact with Ayumu. "But I just couldn't help it. Narumi-san is just such a good cook and I just enjoy his cooking so much! So…"

Silence.

"It's just so good! And I just couldn't let it go to waste!"

"Waste?"

Hiyono waved her hand in apology. "Ah, gomen, Naurmi-san! I. Just. Had. To. Eat. It." There was an evident pause after every word. And at each word, Ayumu had to bend backward to avoid a head on collision with the very persistent news president.

Sure, he was flattered by the comment about his cooking, but he just had to ask, "Couldn't you have provided your own lunch?" Then he recalled that he has never seen her with her own lunch. It seemed that all she did was mooch off him after all.

"And let lunch period feel like nothingness without _your _lunch?" Another wave of her hand. "No way."

Sometimes I wonder where all of it goes in you," noted Ayumu, pointing at the girl's stomach, wondering how she always remained so thin, especially with her food intake.

The bell rang and the students dispersed from their lunch places back to their classrooms.

"Time already? But I haven't even had dessert yet!" whined Hiyono as Ayumu opened the newsroom door.

"Dessert? If you have your dessert, why can't you bring your lunch along with it?"

---

"Narumi-san!"

Ayumu looked up from his lunch to see, who else but Hiyono. "You are not stealing my lunch again today," he warned.

The girl looked at him with the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster. "Can't I?"

He was sure if she was just teasing or if she really meant it. He sighed and produced another bentou box from behind. He tossed it lightly, making sure the other didn't drop it.

Hiyono caught I, stared at it, then to Ayumu, then back to the box. She suddenly hugged it tightly looking at her schoolmate with sparkly, hopeful eyes. "Is it what I think it is?"

Ayumu nodded then went back to his lunch. "_I_ have to eat too, remember?"

She stared at him in awe. It was strangely unlike him to do something like this in public. But, if it's Ayumu's cooking… who's crazy enough to refuse such a blessing?

She settled beside him and opened the box. "Arigatou, Narumi-san," she said, her voice squealing in pure delight.

Ayumu was just glad that he was able to make a friend happy.

…And that he was going to be able to have a decent lunch in a while.

In unison, the two took out their chopsticks, ready to dig in.

"Itadakimasu!"

-EnD-

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: Any OOCness? If there was…please don't pelt rotten vegetables at me! XP Hope you guys liked it though. 


End file.
